Taken
by Ruthyroo
Summary: For Stu. xx Ste gets kidnapped by an old friend, will Brendan save him. Was supposed to be a one shot but will do a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**For ****Stu :)**

**Taken**

**Ste's point of view**

Things had been really strained at work since Doug and I shared that kiss, so today when Doug phoned up sick I was pretty glad, it meant I could just get on with my day and not worry about anything. I did see that Brendan was doing his usual, looking at me from the balcony of chez chez, I'm sure he thinks that I can't see him or that I don't notice him, but of course I do, maybe it was because I was looking too. It's hard to ignore his stare it was so intense even if it is through a glass window. He really finds it hard to accept that I've moved on but I have, I really have, haven't i? I was just closing down, sweeping the floor when I heard the door open,

"Sorry we are closed" I shouted

"What even for me Steven"

"Oh it's you what do you want Brendan"

"Is that anyway to talk to your customers Steven? I just wanted to grab something quick to eat"

"Like I said Brendan we are closed"

I couldn't believe the cheek of him, he'd had all day to get something to eat, and no doubt he'd been watching me again

"Have I told you how much I like you in your uniform Steven? Especially when you're bent over sweeping the floor"

"God Brendan have you been watching me again?"

"Again Steven, I don't follow"

"I see you Brendan, watching me, from the balcony, you do it a lot"

Brendan walked over to me and closed the space between us once more; I could feel the warmth of his breath on my face, I could smell him and god he smelt good. My heart was pounding, beating so fast that I thought it was going to stop. Maybe I had moved on outwardly but inside I still felt the same, it was still him. I moved back from him, nearly tripping over as I did.

"Look I need to get home Brendan I'm watching the kids tonight"

Oh my god was I that stupid; I'd just told him that I was going to be alone tonight in my flat.

"Great I'll see you later then Steven, I'll bring a bottle"

And before I could say anything he was gone, this really can't be happening, not again. I wasn't inviting him round I was trying to get him to leave. I continued to sweep the floor and heard the door go again, I really should lock it.

"Look Brendan about tonight"

I started to say but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who it was.

"Still fucking Brendan then rat boy"

"Warren"

"What are you doing here?"

I could see he was wired and when he locked the door I felt very scared, I had a feeling this was going to end badly.

"Aren't you supposed to be inside?"

" I was but I broke out; see I know lots of people. I couldn't stop thinking about revenge, when your banged up you have a lot of time to think. I want revenge on the people who brought me down, starting with Brendan. That means starting with you."

Before I even knew what was happening warren had grabbed me and shoved me out back.

"You shout for help boy and I'll kill ya, do you get me?"

I understood I knew how these things went; I should be used to this treatment by now. I could feel something digging into the side of me, I wasn't taking any chances, and I did as I was told. He tied my hands behind my back and put something over my mouth so I couldn't shout.

"We will have to wait till it gets dark outside before we leave here, I don't want anyone seeing us do i?"

Here I am yet again in danger because of Brendan; he will always be trouble for me. Once it was dark warren blindfolded me, dragged me to a car and put me in the boot.

"I just have a quick detour to make rat boy"

**Brendan's point of view**

There was a plus side and a down side to having carter and hay right opposite chez chez, the plus side was I still get to see Steven most days which of course made my day a lot brighter even if he does hate me now. The down side though is every opportunity I have to watch him I do, I can't always see him and sometimes I see Douglas instead, which frustrates me as my eyes only want to see him. I could see that it was only Steven working today, I wondered why. It does get really busy so for Steven to be on his own something must be up. In a perfect world I could be his hero and go over there and help him, but it's not a perfect world and I'm no hero. I waited till it was nearly closing time, then I made my way over to see him, it would be the ideal opportunity to have him all to myself, even if it's just for a few minutes. He was sweeping the floor when I entered the shop, god his perfect arse staring at me, just watching him this way made me tight in my trousers. I wondered how I'd managed to stay away from him for so long. He tried to tell me he was closed and although I enjoyed teasing and flirting with him, I could see he wasn't in the mood for me, especially when I told him I like him in his new uniform bent over.

"God Brendan have you been watching me again"

He knew, he'd seen me, he noticed every time I watched him, I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. Everyone knows our history and most of them know how I feel about him, he knows how I feel about him. I moved over to him, our bodies almost touching. God he looked great, I wanted to eat him all up. Staring into his beautiful blue eyes I could see he was nervous, this gave me hope, and it gave me the knowledge that he still feels something for me. He moved away from me, nearly tripping over as he did. He told me he needed to get back for the kids as he was watching them tonight. I could go round, be with him.

"Great I'll see you later then Steven, I'll bring a bottle"

And before he had the chance to turn down the offer of my company I was gone. I knew he would say no if I waited for a reply. I couldn't help but take advantage, I knew he was getting flustered, I knew it was a mistake him telling me about being on his own tonight, but it was the only way I was going to get to be with him. I got to Steven's about 9pm, was it wrong to be excited, it had been so long since I'd been lucky enough to spend an evening with him, and the thought of possibly spending one with him now was over whelming. I knocked on the door expecting to see him only to see Amy.

"What are you doing here? What do you want Brendan?"

"Where is Steven? I've come to see him, it's a work thing"

"Oh right, that's why you've got a bottle of wine in your hand, Anyway he's not here"

"I thought he was watching the kids tonight?"

"He hasn't come home yet, he's probably out with Doug celebrating how good his life is, goodbye Brendan"

And she shut the door.

So where was he? Why hadn't he come home? I went back to carter and hay but everything was locked up. I went to see if he was with Douglas but he wasn't, he hadn't seen him, I even rang him but it went straight to voicemail. I started to worry a little; maybe I was just being paranoid. I got home to find a letter waiting for me, I had a feeling it was going to be bad news before I even opened it, it read….

**If you ever wanna see your precious rat boy again**

** wait by your phone and follow my instruction**

** Guess who?**

I knew who it was…..Foxy.

_**hello guys please review :) xxxxxxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**For Stu :)**

**Taken**

**Chapter two**

**Ste's point of view**

I didn't know where warren had stopped off to but no doubt whatever detour he had to make it would involve Brendan, those two won't be happy until they kill each other. Me and Brendan hadn't been together for months so I don't know why warren thinks we are still together. I can tell that Brendan still cares for me, any one can see it, in his own twisted way he might even still love me, obviously warren knows that too. We weren't driving for long, where ever warren had taken me it wasn't too far away. He opened the boot of the car and pulled me out by my hair, he never was one to be gentle. It hurt, my head was pounding, I wanted to shout out but I couldn't, I held it all in. What if I never made it out of here, I don't even know where I am, I'd never get to see Leah and Lucas grow up. I started to panic but there wasn't much I could do, I'd have to wait and see if Brendan comes good for me, still my life is being controlled by him. I couldn't see where we were but I'd been taken inside, warren pushed me down on to a chair and tied me to it, he then took off my blindfold.

"No need to cry rat boy, if lover boy does what he's told you'll be home before bedtime"

I was in some kind of abandoned building; the room I was in was empty apart from a couple of chairs. Warren seemed calmer now he didn't look as wired as before which I was glad about. I didn't really want to talk to him but I did anyway.

"Look warren, Brendan and I aren't together anymore; you'd of been better taking Joel instead of me"

I knew it was a mistake mentioning Joel, the minute I said it I wanted to take it back, but it was too late and warren had already threw a few punches at my face.

"Warren….stop….I'm ….sorry"

He moved away from me and got his phone out of his pocket.

"Good to hear your voice Brendan"

I could just about hear what was being said. Warren wanted money, lots of money, so he could start again somewhere. He told Brendan where we were, and told him to come alone in one hour.

"Any funny business Brady and Steven's face might just have to pay the price"

Then warren hung up.

"Why are you doing this warren?" I asked him

"Why? Because Brendan loves you and I want to hurt him. He took three things from me that day, Joel, Mitzeee and my freedom, and I swear to god one day I will make him pay. It's not personal Ste it's just the way it is."

"But I've got me kids, what about them warren?"

"Like I said Ste if Brendan shows up alone with the money, you're a free man."

It was so hard to have faith in Brendan, he's let me down so much, I just hope and pray he doesn't this time.

**Brendan's point of view**

"Foxy, Foxy, Foxy"

How did he even get out? He's got Steven and he's more that capable of hurting him. He killed Louise and he loved her, so he would have no problem in killing Steven. What am I supposed to do, just sit here and wait; it feels like I'm going out of my mind. Steven will never forgive me for this one, just when it seemed like we were getting somewhere, he was slowly starting to warm to me again. Why can't people just leave him alone? Leave him out of all my shit. If warren hurts him I swear I will kill him. My phone rang and I picked it up straight away.

"Where is he foxy, where's Steven?"

He told me it was good to hear my voice, wish I could say the same about him.

"I swear foxy, you hurt him and you will have me to deal with"

He wanted money; he wanted to start over somewhere so that he wouldn't have to go back to prison. He is going to get revenge; he wants me to pay for bringing him down. He wanted thirty grand in cash, but I couldn't get hold of that kind of money. I could get ten but that would be the best I could do, if he wants money that badly then he will take it. I can't let Joel find out about this, it's for his own good and what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

Warren told me where they were, some run down abandoned industrial estate about thirty minutes away. I don't care what happens to me as long as I can keep Steven safe. He shouldn't be going through all of this, and it's all because of me that he is. I need to get him out of there that is all I'm worried about, I will do whatever it takes to make him safe. I hadn't even thought about what I was going to do, I just need to find him and see that he is okay. I pull in to the car park and get out of my car, I have a quick look around, the place is very much abandoned. I come to a door to find that it is already slightly open. My stomach was in knots, I couldn't help wondering if foxy had really hurt Steven, he hated me after all, I was the one who got him sent down, foxy knew what buttons to press with me, and Steven always has been my weakness. I just hope he's alright, as i entered the building I knew I was just about to find out.

_**hello guys, not sure how long this story will be maybe 3 or 4 chapters hope you enjoy it, please review :) xxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**For Stu :)**

**Taken**

**Chapter three**

**Ste's point of view**

Everything that happened next happened so fast, Brendan came charging in; I never thought I would be so happy to see him as I was at that moment. I could see the worry and panic on his face, he needed to know I was unharmed, and although warren had thrown a few punches at me that was all he had done so far. I was okay though and once Brendan had seen that for himself he turned his attention to warren.

Warren wasn't stupid he knew how angry Brendan would be, so naturally he had a gun which of course was pointing in my direction. If I wasn't so scared I think I'd laugh at how I'm always in the middle when it comes to Brendan. It's like I can never escape the drama and I can never escape him. There was a time when all I wanted was to be together but now I'm not so sure, nothing has really changed, not really, he is still the same old Brendan. But then he comes here and risks his life for me, that has to count for something right?

But life with Brendan was always so uncertain I don't really think that I could go back to all that again, every time that Brendan upset someone or made an enemy I would pay for it, then again I paid for it if we were together or not. I was here being held at gun point because of him and his on-going feud with warren. All I ever did was love him, at least now im getting to see how much he loves me.

Brendan turned to warren…..

"Warren fox, it's been a while, so how's prison life then foxy?

I could see that Brendan was trying to keep his cool and to not let warren see how worried he was, how worried he was for me. I could see because I knew him, I knew him better than anybody. I must have looked scared, I was scared, I'd been hit a few times in the face and I could feel the dried blood around my nose. I wondered how much more abuse I would be getting before the night is over. Warren was not amused by Brendan's humour.

"Just give me the money Brady"

Warren wasn't messing, he was pointing the gun at my head now. I couldn't help but wonder if I was going to die.

"Drop the gun first foxy"

This is how they always were, both of them stubborn, never backing down. God they were so much alike at times.

"I said money now or rat boy here might have to take a hit"

Warren pulled back the trigger and Brendan dived into him knocking him down on the floor, the gun had gone off but no one got shot it was a miracle really, the gun had fallen out of warrens hand and was lying on the floor. I wanted to get it but I was still tied up, I tried wriggling my hands free but it was no use. Warren and Brendan were beating the shit out of each other, and for a minute I thought Brendan had won. Warren was lying on the floor, not really moving; Brendan came over to me, he uncovered my mouth and started untying me.

"Brendan the gun"

But it was too late.

**Brendan's point of view**

I slowly walked into building, cautiously, not knowing what I was going to find, not knowing how Steven would be. I felt sick to the pit of my stomach. Then I saw him he looked better than I thought he would, he was sat on a chair tied up, it pained me to see him like that. He'd been hit, his face was swollen, and his nose was bleeding, it was nothing I hadn't done to him, but that wasn't me anymore, I wouldn't touch a hair on his head now, and I wouldn't let anyone else either.

I had to be careful, foxy had a gun, he was pointing it at Steven, he wanted me to suffer, and believe me I was suffering. The look on Steven's face, he look terrified, I wasn't going to let him down though, I will save him even if I die trying. That's what you do when you love someone isn't it? I count help but tease foxy about prison life, asking him if he was enjoying it, but my banter was wasted on him, being inside definitely took away his humour.

"Just give me the money Brady"

Foxy then pointed the gun at Steven's head, I told him to drop it but he didn't, He just demanded the money again. He pulled the trigger and I dived into him knocking him to the floor. How dare he try to kill Steven? I had to hurt him, make him stop; teach him not to ever touch my boy. I hit him again and again, but he hit me back, he was stronger than what I remembered. He'd obviously been looking after himself in prison, maybe he was getting beaten up in there like I did, and even that was all his doing. After a while I seemed to have the upper hand and warren was out cold on the floor or at least that is what I thought.

I hurried over to Steven, god this boy has been through so much because of me, how will I ever make it up to him? Will he even let me try. I hope so. I uncovered his mouth and started to untie him, he looked panicked but I couldn't blame him for that.

"Brendan the gun"

I turned around to see warren stood there with the gun in his hand, I covered Steven. That was when I felt the shocking impact and my legs gave way on me. Everything seemed to go in slow motion after that and all I could hear was Steven shouting as I collapsed on the floor.

**_please review it really does make a difference :) xx thank you for reading xx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry if this seems a little rushed just didn't want to go into the whole hospital situation.**

**For Stu :)**

**Taken**

**Ste's point of view**

I was shouting at him, shouting and pleading with him to get up but it was no use, Brendan was lying on the floor in a pile of blood. I started to panic, what would I do if he died? I'd never get to tell him how I felt about him, how I still feel for him, that no matter what has gone on between us in the past, I had never stopped loving him. Before Brendan had got shot he managed to untie me but I was still sat on the chair, frozen in shock about the love of my life dying infront of my eyes.

Warren was panicking; maybe he wasn't the cold blooded killer I thought he was after all, or maybe he was just worried in case he got caught. I rushed over to Brendan to check if he was still alive, god I felt so helpless.

"He's still breathing warren, call an ambulance now"

I could tell warren was struggling with what to do, but he needed to do this as I had no idea where we were.

"No you're on your own, they will put me back in prison, and Brendan has already taken enough from me, he's all yours rat boy"

Warren still had the gun in his hand, but seeing Brendan's lifeless body and all the blood I realized that I was our only hope now. The money was in a brief case that was on the floor next to Brendan, and before warren could take it I grabbed it and held it tight to my chest.

"Give me the money Ste now"

But I didn't, I couldn't. I had to get us out of here; Brendan needed to get to a hospital.

"Phone an ambulance and I will warren"

Reluctantly he took his phone out and called for an ambulance. He took his eyes off me for a minute and I saw my opportunity, I charged into him with the brief case knocking him over. The gun was knocked out of his hand and slid across the floor, warren may have been stronger than me but I was quicker than him. I ran over to the gun and picked it up, pointing it at him, he laughed in my face.

"Well, well, well, you haven't got the guts rat boy"

Okay I didn't have the guts to kill him, I couldn't live with myself, but to shoot him, I could live with that. As he came closer to me, I lowered the gun and shot him in the leg. The force of the gun nearly knocked me down, I was shaking, I'd never shot anyone before. Warren was crying in pain in a heap on the floor, but it was no more than what he deserved. I went back over to Brendan, I just wanted to be with him, sit with him till help came.

"You'll pay for this Ste, I promise you."

Warren had tried to leave but he was too weak and he just collapsed. I was so relieved when the ambulance turned up, my nightmare was finally over.

**Brendan's point of view**

I woke up the hospital, chez was sat beside me but the only person I wanted to see was Steven.

"Hi ya love, you're gonna be ok"

"Steven….where….is he ok?"

My eyes filled with tears at the thought of a life without him.

"He's fine Bren, he's gone home. He's been here for the last few days. He looked knackered so I told him to go and get some rest."

"What happen chez? It was warren, he held Steven at gun point."

Anger had started to surface in me, just mentioning his name and I wanted to explode, no one does this to Steven and gets away with it.

"Bren calm down love, you need to rest, keep your strength up."

It turns out after I was shot Steven saved the day. He blackmailed foxy into calling an ambulance; knocked him to the ground, managing to grab the gun, then he shot him in the leg. He did all that for me. I was very lucky if I hadn't of got to hospital when I did I would of died. It would take a while for me to fully recover but at least I would. I just hope that Steven wants to be with me, I can't be without him, I won't be without him.

**Two months later**

Warren fox was sent back to prison, I don't think we will be seeing him anytime soon. Poor Joel took it all quite hard but he'll be okay, he's getting more like a Brady every day.

Steven and I were back together, all is how it should be. He wanted to take things slow, which for me was no good; I just wanted to be with him all the time, But he worried about everything and everybody. He mostly worried about hurting Douglas, turned out they had nearly got together, but that was all in the past now that I was back. I of course couldn't help but tease Douglas sometimes, only when Steven wasn't around though.

I have been given a second chance at life and I won't be messing it up. Steven is back where he belongs, by my side and I won't lose him again. I love him and he loves me. It's ironic really that I go to rescue him but he ends up rescuing me.

**The end**

**i hope you like this little story stu. xxxx**

**please review thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
